suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Adria
Check out my other champions: *Lor'Mak, The Void Destructor *Inkha, The Phantom Edge *Aerith, The Scrap Genius *Klishma, Messenger Of Light *Rhus, Lord Of The Swamp *Draxxar, The Automata Commander *Amelia, The Heroine Adria is accompanied by her sister’s soul, Lianne. Periodically, Adria will swap place with her sister, becoming a spirit, while Lianne comes to life and carries on the fight. After some time, Lianne will swap place with Adria, turning back to spirit form and let Adria take control again. Both sisters have exactly the same set of abilities. Each ability, however, contains 2 components: utility and damage. Each sister can only gain access to 1 component at a time: Adria with utility, Lianne with damage. In order to unleash their full potential, Adria and Lianne must infuse their soul into one through their ultimate. Thus, Adria and Lianne introduce a new concept to League: A champion with different versions of their existing kit. With the effect of their ultimate, Call Of Heart, Adria and Lianne is a champion with 3 sets of abilities, possessing a total of 10 different active abilities. Consequently, Adria and Lianne has a kit that is simple enough to understand, but takes time to master. Adria and Lianne also presents a completely new play style to the support role. Conventional supports follows the passive style of play, that is, to observe what is happening around in a team fight and react to them. Adria & Lianne takes on the proactive style of play, that is, to control what happens next. Most of their abilities can affect large areas on the map, creating choke points that forces the enemy to either back off, or take an unfavorable fight. Lore Adria and Lianne were very close to each other as sisters. Together with their parents, they had a peaceful life in a small village in Ionia. The older sister, Lianne, was a renowned magician of her age. With such talent and skills, some people believed that Lianne would become the greatest female wizard Ionia had ever seen in a generation, but it never meant to be. During the Noxian invasion on Ionia, Lianne’s village was struck hard by the Noxian army. In the heat of the battle, Lianne and a few others decided to stay back and fight, hoping to give the villagers some time to escape. Lianne was among the brave ones who died that day, but her family managed to make their way Demacia as refugees. Adria grew up, and had the same passion in magical power. Not being able to practice magic in Demacia, she traveled back to Ionia in order to fulfill her dreams of becoming a wizard, despite her parents' discontent. After several years of training, she managed to reach the same level of skills and knowledge as her sister did. Having learned everything her teachers could offer, Adria looked to satisfy her curiosity by sneaking into the underground archives of the school, where documents of forbidden ancient arts were heavily guarded. And there she found it: an old scroll describing how to perform a powerful ritual that can bring a dead person back to life. A few nights later, Adria secretly took the corpse of a newly dead girl from the morgue, and brought it into the nearby forest. Adria’s plan was to summon her sister’s soul into the body of the girl, resurrecting Lianne in the girl’s flesh. However, things went unexpectedly wrong. The ritual was so powerful that it also summoned the girl’s soul as well. The girl’s soul effortlessly returned to its original body, leaving Lianne’s spirit with nowhere to go, but her own sister’s body. An energy blast went off, which signaled the end of the ritual, knocked Adria unconscious. After a few hours, Adria woke up, finding the girl to be fully resurrected, with surprise and confusion on her face. Adria then heard Lianne’s voice in her head: “Return the girl to her family. There is nothing else you can do”. Having no choice, Adria did what her sister said. The event of a girl coming back to life quickly caught the authority’s attention. After a short investigation, Adria was expelled. Adria had no intention of staying anyway, so she packed her belongings and left without any regrets. After several days of travelling, Adria, along with Lianne’s soul in her, returned to their village in Demacia. However, instead of being welcomed in the arms of their parents, what they got instead was the feeling of shock and awe: Adria and Lianne quickly learned that their parents had already been killed in a storm a few years ago. With no home and no family, the girls took shelter in a friendly neighbor’s house. One day, Lianne had an idea that they should join the League, where she could learn from the greatest mages from all over Valoran in order to fulfill her dream of becoming a great wizard. Adria agreed with the idea, knowing that some of the Noxians do join the League as well, and that they can find out those who are responsible for the war on Ionia. After saying goodbye to the villagers, the girls began their new journey to fulfill their wishes, and to seek retribution. Abilities Your champion will gain bonus stats whenever a non-neutral unit dies nearby. The type of stats gained is based on which character you are controlling. * gains each time an enemy unit is killed by you or allied champions, increased to against large-minion kills, and for enemy champion kills. * gains each time an ally unit is killed by enemy champions, increased to against large-minion deaths, and for champion deaths. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 1200 |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *Pets such as Yorick’s ghouls and Shaco’s Jack in the box are treated as large minions, and grants / *Clone deaths will be treated as champion deaths, and will grant / }} Adria forms a tether with an enemy champion up to 4 seconds, dealing to them upon cast. While the tether lasts, the target takes amplified damage from allied champions. |description2 = |leveling = 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 22% of damage taken |range = 650 (cast range) / 1000 (leash range) |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 |costtype = mana }} Lianne forms a tether with an ally champion up to 4 seconds, healing both her and the target upon cast. While the tether lasts, Lianne's heals herself based on the percentage of damage dealt by the connected ally. |description2 = |leveling = 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 / 280 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14% of damage dealt }}}} Adria creates an energy orb at the target area, dealing to all enemy units nearby upon cast. The orb will then continue to release a shockwave every half-second that deals magic damage to all enemies standing near it. |description2 = The orb has 5 Health, and can only be damaged by basic attacks. If the orb is outside of Gemini’s range, it will self-destruct. |leveling = 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 15 / 22.5 / 30 / 37.5 / 45 |range = 1000 (cast range) / 300 (AoE radius) |cooldown = 16 |cost = 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 |costtype = mana }} Lianne summons an energy sphere at the target area, shielding all nearby ally champions for 3 seconds upon cast. The orb will then continue to emit an energy wave every half-second that refreshes the shield duration and grants additional shield to ally champions standing near it. The shield value has a maximum cap. |description2 = The sphere has 5 Health, and can only be damaged by basic attacks. If the sphere is outside of Gemini’s range, it will self-destruct. |leveling = 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 200 / 350 / 500 / 650 / 800 }}}} Adria creates an area on the ground that all enemies inside by 20% and on them by 25%. For each enemy champion inside the area, the will be increased by 8%. |description2 =The reduced healing effect stacks additively with . |leveling = 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 60% |range = 800 (cast range) / 1000 (AoE radius) |cooldown = 18 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} Lianne creates an area on the ground that makes ally champions take 8% less non-turret damage, as well as giving them 30% movement speed. For each ally champion inside the area excluding yourself, all ally champions inside the area will receive an additional 4% damage reduction. |description2 = |leveling = 3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 seconds. 24% }}}} Each time Adria or Lianne affects a champion with an ability, they reduce the cooldown of their other basic abilities. |description2 = For the next 20 seconds, Adria and Lianne unite their souls, preventing themselves from switching, and cause their abilities to affect both ally and enemy units. Specifically: *''Gemini'' now grants both Health and Ability Power. *''Soul Bound'' can now be used on both allies and enemies. *''Sympathy'' shields ally champions, while damaging the enemy. *''Blessing Of The Spirits'' reduce damage for ally champions, while giving negative effects on enemy champions. |leveling = 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 seconds. |cost = 120 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 100 seconds |range = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *''Call Of Heart'' affects yourself upon cast, granting you an initial 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 second cooldown reduction on all other abilities. *''Soul Bound'' affects you and the connected target, which means it triggers the passive effect from Call Of Heart twice upon cast, which cools down other abilities 1 / 1.5 / 2 seconds. *Even if multiple champions are affected, each tick of Sympathy only triggers Call Of Heart once. *''Blessing Of The Spirits'' triggers Call Of Heart every time a new champion enters the area, but does not trigger due to the same champion entering and exiting the area multiple times. }} Strategy *Adria is a support-mage that excels in utility and sustained damage. Due to the nature of her kit, she shines in prolonged team fights, with her potential rises as long as her teammates can survive long enough to benefit from the heals and shields that she provides. She can either go solo-lane or accompany an AD carry. Adria provides a surprising amount of utility, which is enough to justify her lack of peel, disengage and hard cc. *Their innate, Gemini, provides Adria & Lianne with an incredible amount of stats that normally costs gold to buy. Be noted that they not need to kill the enemy to gain the stats, which means that they can take the role of a support and still gain bonus Health and AP, while her AD Carry is farming. **Due to the amount of free stats gained, Adria & Lianne have a very versatile build path. They can go tank, while still having some AP to do damage. They can go full AP, and have more survivability compared to other mages due to the bonus health. If uncertain, the girls can go for a hybrid Bruiser build. **However, due to the fact the Adria and Lianne will switch roles after every 4 ability casts, that they cannot stockpile AP or HP from minion deaths. Depending on which champions Adria and Lianne are facing, they will either use their abilities a lot /not so much, which adds unpredictability to the amount of stats they can gain. **Adria and Lianne can avoid using abilities to focus on gaining more AP or HP, but doing so will not allow them to cause any pressure to their lane. In other cases, Adria and Lianne can try to cast abilities continuously to make sure they will remain in one form, but doing so costs mana, and casting abilities with no clear intention is not recommended. **Always pay attention on the number of spells you have used, as well as who will be available on the next switch (Adria or Lianne) so that you can plan how you will be able to help yourself and your team. *''Soul Bound'' is probably Adria’s main damaging ability during the laning phase, due to the fact that it is the only ability in Adria’s kit that deals burst damage. **''Soul Bound'' amplifies all damage dealt by allied champion, which makes them stuck between a rock and a hard place: Keep fighting while amplified damage , or fall back and be unable to do anything. This ability can be used in the same way to the enemy jungler when they gank you. **If you think that the enemy is about to dive you, just use Soul Bound on them. The combined damage from the turret and Sympathy should kill them quickly. **However, Adria is vulnerable when Soul Bound is on cooldown. If the enemy team is smart enough, they can trick Adria into using Soul Bound on the wrong target, while other enemies can focus on her. **Do not forget that Soul Bound only attaches to one enemy champion at a time. Therefore, it is best to use this ability on tanky champions of the enemy team so that your teammates can kill them faster. **Due to how the ability works, Adria can go for items that give a lot of health, since she can survive longer to keep herself connected with the enemy champion and maintain Soul Bound's effect. *''Sympathy'' is Adria’s source of AoE damage. It deals quite a bit of base damage, plus more damage per second afterwards, which means that Adria can take out a lot of the enemy’s health if they get stuck in the effective area. Therefore, Adria and her teammates should initiate fights in small spaces such as in the jungle, since there is not much space to move around and avoid the damage from Sympathy. **''Sympathy'' is very useful for split pushing, since it deals AoE damage, which can kill an entire minion wave if placed correctly. Adria can also use this to push a minion wave, forcing the enemy laner to fall back. **''Sympathy'' can also be used as a zoning tool, preventing the enemy to get close enough to initiate a fight. *''Blessing Of The Spirits'' creates a large area that reduce the enemy’s healing effects by 25%, including healing from their teammates, thus crippling healing champions like or . **''Blessing Of The Spirits'' also creates a very large slowing field, which should come in handy while pursuing fleeing targets. The slow from Blessing Of The Spirit increases whenever an enemy champion enters the area, so it can come in handy when the enemy team is trying to chase you or your teammates. **The effect also stacks additively with other effect, reducing all self-healing up to a 65% for up to 5 seconds, which will punish a high-sustain team composition. **''Blessing Of The Spirits'' provides little use for Adria in lane, due to the fact that it does not deal damage, and the only major source of healing early game is through the usage of potions. *''Soul Bound'' heals Lianne’s allies by a fair amount, which makes her suitable for the role of a support. The fact that Soul Bound does not give any healing without the presence of a teammate also forces her to become a support. **''Soul Bound'' also heals Lianne by a percentage of damage dealt by her teammate. A good strategy for Lianne is to connect f with the team’s carries, then use herself as a living bait. While the enemy team focus their damage on you, your friends can heal you back by dealing damage. **However, Lianne should go for a couple of defensive items to avoid being 1-shot. The longer Lianne can survive, the better she can benefit from the heal. **During a team fight, if Lianne finds herself with low health, all she has to do is stay back, use Soul Bound on an ally, wait until she has healed back enough health, then re-enter the fight. **Do not forget that Soul Bound cannot heal you or without the presence of a teammate. Thus, it is best that you should be accompanied by a teammate, such as and AD Carry, to take advantage of the heal. *''Sympathy'' provides a shield for her allies that build up over time. Therefore, in order to gain the maximum benefit from it, Lianne’s teammates have to stand around it while fighting. This, however, can cause them to have bad positioning and get separated. Deciding where to put Sympathy can be a hard choice. **''Sympathy'' is exceptionally useful when taking down Baron Nashor or Dragon, due to the enclosed terrain of these locations. Even if the enemies decide to initiate a fight while your team is taking down these objectives,'' Sympathy'' should be able to deflect most of the damage from these epic monsters, and keep them healthy enough for the next battle. **''Sympathy'' can help Lianne and her teammates tank turret shots in order to perform a tower dive, or to take down turrets. **In an opposite manner, Sympathy can be used to defend towers. The opponent will probably try to poke out some of your health to force you to back off, thus allowing them to advance and take down your turrets. Placing down Sympathy under your turret can help you negate some, if not most of the incoming poke damage, as well as buying yourself more time until your team can come to help you out. *''Blessing Of The Spirits'' reduce damage dealt to your teammates for a short while, giving your team an edge in team fights. It is important to decide when to use Blessing Of The Spirit during team battles, and your decision can affect the outcome of the game. **''Blessing Of The Spirits'' can be used to give yourself some advantage for an aggressive trade. However, the duration is not that impressive if you do not put some ranks into it, and that its effect depends on how many of your teammates are inside the area. Thus, Blessing Of The Spirits have rather little use in the laning phase. *''Call Of Heart’s'' passive gives Adria and Lianne a substantial amount of cooldown reduction. Remember that Call Of Heart reduce the cooldown of your abilities by a fixed amount, so having a lot of cooldown reduction will amplify the effect. **''Call Of Heart’s'' cooldown reduction increases for each champion that Adria and Lianne use their abilities on. Thus, it is a good idea to try to hit as many champions with your abilities to maximize cooldown reductions, as well as having maximum effect on team fights. **Upon activating Call Of Heart, the abilities of Adria and Lianne are now combined, thus requiring a new play style that is completely different from what the player has done with either Adria or Lianne. This is because in combined form, the player has to decide whether to use abilities to help teammates, or to attack the enemies. **During Call Of Heart’s duration, your abilities now affect both allies and enemies, so the cooldown reduction from Call Of Heart’s passive is technically doubled. Development Hi again, it’s Peter, from Vietnam. When talking about designing, I am certain that most of you guys have been through that magical moment, when you are suddenly overwhelmed with ideas for something that you had been stuck with for a long time. Compared to my previous works, this is not an exception. Inspiration can come from places you least expect. For me, it’s a movie that I have seen several times, but it never crossed my mind that I should create a champion from. As you can already guess, it was The Host. At that time, I was trying to create a champion with 2 different skill sets. Needless to say, this is quite challenging, and I was stuck, both at the kit-designing stage and the theme-choosing stage. I was having a mid-term exam coming, so I found it quite hard to focus on what I was trying to do. Learning from the past, I decided to drop everything and relax. As I turned on the TV, one of my favorite movies, The Host, was on. It was that moment that I had the idea for my next champion: How does it feel like to share the same body with someone else? What would you do to have a voice in your head that keeps telling you the opposite thing? That was when I realized that League still lacks a ‘double champion’ that the community has been asking for. Whenever there is demand, there must be supply: Instead of creating a champion with 2 skill sets, I am going to create 2 characters possessing 2 different sets of abilities, combined into one champion. As I turned off the TV, I was filled with delight. For this project, the criterion are as follow: *The champion should have 2 sets of abilities and consist of 2 characters. Each time my champion switches to another set of ability, the two characters will take turns controlling my champion. *The champion’s kit should focus on using ‘spiritual’ power, not brute force. For this reason, I have decided that my champion should be a female, and that she should be a Mage / Support. Unlike existing support champions, mine should sacrifice hard CC to provide maximum utility instead, thus sticking to the ‘no brute force’ theme. *The two characters have opposing ideas about life, and that should be reflected in their respective set of abilities. At the same time, the two characters should have a close relationship with each other, such as siblings, or best friends (lovers, maybe?). The conflict in ideology, combined with their special relationship creates an interesting plot. *The champion cannot switch between different kits at will, thus preventing her from abusing 1 set of abilities only. This will also adds unpredictability in her game play, as well as requiring more skill from the player. So, by that moment, I could already imagine how the champion should look like. I also had the general idea of how the champion’s kit should be to match with her appearance. What really bothers me, however, is the lore. For me, a champion’s lore is just as important as their kit, because IT IS THEIR IDENTITY. It shows us the life of the champions before they joined League, what caused them to join League, and how League will affect their future. Through their lore, we can see their friendship and rivalry, we feel their joys and pains, and understand their love and fear. Thus, when creating a champion, I invest a lot of time developing their background. But first, I need to decide where my champions should come from. Regarding her origin, there is something about Ionia that makes it really connected to my champion, especially with the spiritual aspect. There is also something interesting about the Noxian Invasion on Ionia: It’s a war that everyone knows about, but none wants to remember. For some, such as or , it drastically changed their life, and that is not something you can just easily let go. For them, the war may be over, but the search for retribution never ends. With that in mind, it did not take long before I came up with the details for the story. My champion would be a person who managed to survive the war, but she lost someone she used to care about. While people all over Valoran are celebrating the end of the war, people of Ionia are still trying to rebuild the home from the ashes. The government of Demacia has spoken against the war, but did nothing about it. A peace treaty has been signed, but it only meant that Noxus can walk away from genocide. So, my champion believes that the Noxians has to pay for their actions, and decide to stand up against them. Many Ionians have the same idea, but they are too scared of the Empire of Noxus that they do not want to do anything. Others fear that doing so will just provoke the Noxians, thus giving them a reason to create another war on Ionia. Therefore, our heroine found herself without companion on her journey for retribution, against an entire nation. With the power of magic and compassion, our character joined League in order to show the world the crimes of Noxus, and hope that one day, justice shall be served… My main style of designing champions focuses on using old mechanics that are already familiar with League players in new ways, rather than introducing new mechanics that sounds fancy but are hard to understand. Creating a new champion from ideas that have already been used is a hard task. As a result, this champion is by far the one that I spend the most time and effort on, due to the fact that I had to constantly make changes to her kit so that she is unique. However, thanks to the encouragement from my friends, I managed to finish it anyway. This is not my final work yet, and I hope to see you guys again soon. Thank you all for supporting me. Trivia *Adria learned how to use magic in Demacia, while Lianne learned it in Ionia. This has led to the difference between the types of magic that they use. *Both Adria and Lianne have great admiration for , as he is their childhood hero. *The two sisters met at the Institution Of War, and had different opinions about him. Adria considered him a “true master” since he managed to infused his body with magic. Lianne, however, disagreed on his method of gaining such power. *Lianne is terrified of the Shadow Isle, and is afraid of champions originating from there, especially and . Patch history Version 1.1 (May 9th, 2016): Preventing Adria & Lianne from becoming another Call Of Heart ® *Old passive: Reduces cooldown of ALL abilities by 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 seconds *New passive: Reduces cooldown of OTHER abilities by 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 Version 1.2 (July 29th, 2016): Reducing unhealthiness in Adria's kit. Soul Bound (Q) *Old effect: Adria returns a percentage of damage taken to the connected champion *New effect: Adria makes the connected champion takes bonus damage from all sources Version 1.3 (September 18th, 2017): Adria's Soul Bound (Q) is a single-target spell and thus, is not able to take advantage of Call Of Heart ® cooldown reduction. This patch is intended to fix that. Call Of Heart ® *New effect: During Call Of Heart, Soul Bound can be casted again on a different target after a 0.5 second delay, within 3-seconds from the first cast Version 1.4 (December 08, 2019): Major changes to mechanics *Removed: During Call Of Heart, Soul Bound can be casted again on a different target after a 0.5 second delay, within 3-seconds from the first cast *Clarifying the interactions between abilities with Call Of Heart ® Gallery